


Crazy Old Man

by hearmyvoice



Series: Me Kin: Team Uncle Week [7]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Donald Duck is the Duck Avenger, Gen, Papa Scrooge AU, Team Uncle Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearmyvoice/pseuds/hearmyvoice
Summary: Scrooge didn't need a growing hero to rescue him, but he didn't know why essentiallybotheredhim that he did it.





	Crazy Old Man

**Author's Note:**

> **day 7.** physical affection.

If Scrooge had been hinted that the adventures were in his life even if he was doing something other than being Donald and Della's tutor, he honestly wouldn't have doubted it.

However, he did not expect at all to appear on a quiet afternoon of work, being one that did not involve treasures, while the twins were in high school, when his hardheaded ward was not overprotecting him to make sure he did not get hurt as well as Della.

The years had passed since the death of their parents, the twins had finally accepted it and though the pain was still present they decided to move on, the panic attacks of the male, young duck had finally diminished thanks to the sessions with the psychotherapist and they already saw the adventures as the daily bread when they did not fulfill their academic work.

Their personalities had been molded, despite having small nuances that managed to differentiate them since they were ducklings: Donald, though more predisposed to accompany them, was still the same wee lover of the sea, cautious about temples, caves and other explored places, besides having inherited the homely and overprotective behavior of his parents—making him their vivid portrait—and _extremely_ temperamental in fighting for his family; Della, on the other hand, had inherited his passion for adventures and treasure hunting in places unknown to the rest of the world, the wee space lover always looked forward to the next adventure with her uncle, equally stubborn and throwing herself head on to danger, with a more moderate character compared to her brother.

That is why he would have been surprised when, returning to the mansion in the limousine—driven by Duckworth of course—he was surprised by a crash caused by a pantry truck against a set of vehicles, a chain reaction that caused traffic to crowd around it.

"What in the blazes is this city with car accidents?" He growled under his breath, adjusting his spectacles and watching the cloud of smoke from the windshield that he had understood from the capot of several cars. Discreetly, he watched that again some of the drivers, especially the truck's, will not escape; his nephew and niece had not been able to sleep in peace until the driver who had crashed into their vehicle was arrested, a process that also had not been very easy.

Unfortunately he was not very patient, and the board that was waiting for him in the money bin's office for the meeting either.

He got out of the limo without even listening to his butler raising his voice slightly despite his always monotonous accent, saying he could find a shortcut before he closed the vehicle door, beginning to walk the streets of Duckburg.

Better to walk to the money bin and endure Duckworth's complaints later than wasting time and money on gas that he could later replenish in the manor.

He had walked more during the adventures he had with Donald and Della and was still feeling quite young, after all. Thanks, but no thanks, he didn't need someone to care about him.

Not even when strange purple ducks stopped in front of him?

Bah, nothing he hadn't faced before.

"Wha' are ye, participants oaf a circus? Or a bad imitation of the Beagle family? Beca'se beli've me, ye're nothing Ah hadnae seen." He thought out loud, raising his cane to the ducks in front of him, who only looked at each other, surprised at the snarls of the Scottish duck.

One of them shrugged, seeming to raise his eyebrow—he didn't know, it was indistinguishable from the helmets they seemed to use. Two of them got off their flying skateboards, and quickly got into battle pose, ready to fight.

_It was nothing he hadn't witnessed before._

One of them raised his ray gun—which seemed to have been obtained from a low-budget sci-fi movie—toward him, making him accommodate the brim of his top hat and hold his cane more tightly until his knuckles pale.

"Well, I'm late for the tea party? What a shame."

A voice was literally heard from the heights before a _clearly_ metallic object struck the faces of the violet-skinned ducks causing them to fall before returning from it starting point in a boomerang effect.

Scrooge didn't have time to look at the adjoining roof when a masked duck landed in front of him, leaning on his right knee and left hand, the wind waving his cape and the ribbon of his blue sailor's cap while the sun's rays bathed him as if the special effects of a movie—paid for by McDuck Studios—were used.

He had turned his back, refusing to let him see the withering look that in spite of the mask was distinguished on his' face.

"What's up, guys? Have you felt so humiliated to be defeated by someone young that you now attack the elderly? Not even I fall so low, you disappoint me."

But despite the confidence the superhero distilled in his words, Scrooge could not help but sigh indignantly and frown.

Yes, clearly he was someone young though his deep voice contrasted to a short stature, and he also did not declare himself so young when he was over a century old, but who believed that child to refer to him in such certain way?

What did he not know with who's talking to? With someone who _don't_ need to be rescued!

"Ye knoo? Ah appreciate yer help lad, but Ah'm fine, thank ye very much.” In a harsh voice, he touched the superhero's shoulder, feeling an electric current moving from his spine to the tips of his fingers as he brushed the cloth.

"Excuse me? If you have not noticed Un—Mr. McDuck, you was about to become a Coolflame, I am not so rude to attack—you sir," throwing his shield again while taking advantage of the rookie error of the aliens, smiled when he saw how the movement struck the guns, away from their reach.

For a moment he saw the blue eyes of the duck, causing a chill whose motives he did not know how to specify.

"Uno, are you there?" He spoke when the X-Transformer was within reach again, looking again and again at Scrooge and the Evronians scrutinizing his eyes.

_"Strong and clear, Old Cape. Literally, lower the volume of your microphone please." _A voice was heard, making him impossible to recognize the accent. "_Wait, I can do it myself."_

"Fine, I need you to take Mr. McDuck to a safe place." Donald knew that the Artificial Intelligence, despite the teasing, might be able to hack the limo and make Duckworth not only get out of traffic unexpectedly, but also achieve make it faster to fulfill his work.

That they attacked surprisingly when they used to do it at night, not only had he escaped from school, risking that they would call his uncle and risk his identity, but they had also made a fatal mistake dealing with someone in his family.

Even the smartest villain his uncle had knew he had never had to mess with one of them.

He kept his eyes fixed on the aliens when he sensed his uncle's vehicle approaching, smiling smugly, thinking about the confusion that might be on the butler's face.

_This would be fun._

* * *

The attack and consequent Paperinik's _rescue_ had not taken long to appear in the news, from 00's to those of other well-known newscasts, so Scrooge was not taken by surprise when Donald stumbled into the mansion throwing his backpack towards the recliner, his blue flannel shirt messy and panting heavily.

"Unca' Scrooge!" He raised his voice as soon as he slammed into the study. The Scotsman had already made the counted coins aside, expectant to see his startled nephew. Beside him, Della was walking at a quieter pace, but that didn't take away her worried expression. "We hear what happened, are you alright?"

Practically the young duck squawked playing with the hem of his shirt. Scrooge requires remembering to schedule the next speech therapy for the boy.

He soon felt the teenager's arms surround his shoulders in a hug. The duck was incredibly strong for someone sixteen, not to mention he was measuring his strength so as not to hurt his uncle.

"Dinnae worry, lad, Ah'm fine. Th' egoc'ntric... _hero_, Paperinik, was there" the old man had been spitting his words while stroking the ward's hair feathers. The hero's pride had a collision with his, the excessive respect he still had as a completely new vigilante drowned him.

He said nothing when Donald hugged him harder, he did not perceive the tension that recorded his features.

When Della approached, though, he hid his face in his uncle's neck, stroking—almost preening—the askew feathers present there.

"Donald practically rushed Duckworth to get home faster, he wanted to know if you were okay. You know, typical Donald." She smiled nervously, playing with a lock of hair.

Scrooge patted his nephew's back awkwardly, stroking it back and forth, feeling back in time when the hardest part was sleeping a small, terrified duckling before a nightmare.

But the young duck closed his eyes tightly, coding even more in the face of his uncle's emotional contact.

_He had to find a way to thank Uno for his quick assistance_, he thought, leaving behind his dominated emotions over his devil-may-care and cool-for-being-affectionate behavior.

Because he was aware that he would do anything to protect his family, from the unthinkable as escaping from school when he received an Evronian alert that involved his uncle, to the most dangerous as being a superhero in the company of a bossy orb and keeping it secretly before a life where adventures were presented on a daily basis.

Because these ducks don't back down.

**Author's Note:**

> And after so many inconsistencies with aspects of the plot, changing the personality of the characters and making a very strange story, I finally decided to make this week a bizarre alternative universe. XD
> 
> Like the galoots‘ one, but uglier and worse.
> 
> I could call him "Papa Scrooge" AU, being that I usually mean Scrooge in that way when he is very affectionate with his nephews, especially with Donald because his little duckling needs it as hell.
> 
> And being so loved by his uncle, Donald would not have to start his PK's career as a joker criminal who wants to settle accounts with him, so that would be a small contribution: a teenager who in addition to dealing with school has to be superhero and a full-time adventurer, because my love for him would not make his life easier 8)
> 
> It should be noted that here he met Uno not so differently. He is not yet an adult, he still cannot work as the Tower's custodian but he's still Donald (?).


End file.
